Nailed
by Sayahiei
Summary: Roy takes a report that Riza was loking over. Lets just say that Roy should listen to Hawkeye more. I suck at summeries, Take a look. Very very slight Royai, rated just to be save.


I wrote this in the middle of spanish class one morning and gave it to my friend to edit it. She told me that it was one of the bast things I have written. I am normally way to choppy when I write...well thats what she told me. And now she is having me post it on Live Journal and FF.N.  
This story is posted under the username Sayahiei on Live Journal. And I am not sure where the name came from. Maybe it is because we were talking about building materials in spanish. Very boring...--;

I think it is a little OCC, but my friend in LJ told me I kept it in character pretty well, So here is is...Nailed.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was reading reports and files reports that were sent to the office. She was so busy with the work in front of her, she had not noticed that her commanding officer was staring at her.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk, staring intently at Riza Hawkeye. He wondered how the hell his Lieutenant could work for so long without taking a break. _'I wonder what gets her to work like that and not fall asleep with boredom…It's all crap any ways._ Mustang though. Roy's cheek was propped up on his fist; taking a break for the forth time this hour. Getting tired of just watching her work, he stood up and walked over to Hawkeye, who was hunched over her paperwork reading the cursed crap, and tapped on her shoulder.

While she was reading the report, she hadn't noticed that Roy had stopped working for a while, let alone walk over to her. When Riza felt something tap on her shoulder, she went to auto-soldier mode and took the hand that had tapped her on the shoulder and using the leverage and strength Roy never knew she possessed, Hawkeye flipped the Colonel over her.

Roy landed on the hard wooden desk in front of the First Lieutenant. Next thing Roy knew, there was a gun in his face, the safety clicked off the moment it left its holster. The gun pointed directly between his eyes.

"Riza? I can have you Court-Marshaled for threatening to cause bodily hard to your commanding officer and tossing me over your shoulder with intention to harm." Roy had a hard time to keep his voice from cracking, knowing Riza could kill him if she really wished..

The Lieutenant realized who she had just thrown on to her desk and stated, "I'm sorry, sir. I was in the middle of a report, you must have startled me. I just went into defensive mode."

Roy smirked and sat up and slid off her desk. "That's fine Hawkeye, I should have figured you would do that." He looked back at the desk to the report that had Riza so enthralled and read the case number out loud, "Case Number P-451-C4…Aren't these the older files? I might not like to read these much but I do know I never worked with ones this old. What are you doing with it?"

"That's none of your business, Sir! You should keep your nose out of other people's stuff. You might find out stuff you never wanted to know, especially my business." Riza's hand shot out to grab the file, but Roy being slightly faster, pulled the file off the table and held it out of his Lieutenant's reach. "Give me the file back, sir! That's not yours to mess with."

"I think it is." Roy took the gun that was loosely held by the sharpshooter and sprinted out of the office, the gun and file in hand.

Riza Hawkeye stood there, shocked at first, then, after the realization of what just happened hit her, she sprinted out of the office after Colonel Roy Mustang. "Get back here, Colonel!"

* * *

Roy ran into the Men's locker room, knowing all to well that the Lieutenant will be around soon enough to hunt him down and shoot him. The raven-haired Colonel opened the file and read the file summery.

"This is…."

* * *

Riza charged through Head Quarters, the look of death burnt into her eyes, looking for the Flame Alchemist. _'Great, I lost him! When he reads the file he will want answers…"_ Riza smirked, _"Or just be scared shitless. I should have never taken that file out of storage."_

She ran through most of the offices and bathrooms and asked random military personnel in the halls if they saw the Colonel running like a sissy through the halls.

* * *

"Murdered? What is this?" Roy flipped though the file even more, scanning the paragraphs. "Bloody mass murder of 6 people?" Roy flipped to the scene photos. Pictures of bodies, blown apart, unrecognizable as humans. At that instant Roy threw the file, wishing for the first time that the photos he just saw were replaced with Hughes's photos. "What the Hell!"

* * *

Riza had gotten a lead that Roy was running for the Gym or Locker Rooms. She wondered the gym first, just to make sure Roy was as smart as she gave him credit for. Though that dropped some for not listening to her about leaving the file alone.

When she was satisfied that he was not hiding in the gym she walked over to the locker rooms, convinced that he had enough time to read the main summary of the report. Her suspicions of him reading most of the file was confirmed when she heard 'What the Hell' coming from the men's locker room.

"That's the Colonel." She muttered to no one in particular. Riza opened the locker room door and walked in.

"Hawkeye! This is the men's locker room! What are you doing in here!" Roy shouted. Riza looked around for him but could not see him. She glanced up and almost started to laugh like a maniac. The scene was perfect, Roy, paler then anything Hawkeye has ever seen, on top of the lockers with his knees to his chest.

"Hunting you down, of course. I told you not to read that file, would have saved you some trouble and you wouldn't have damaged your pride by hiding on top of the lockers." Hawkeye laughed and started to pick up the files and photos sprawled over the floor.

"I think I will listen to you next time…." Roy watched Riza pick up the photos and saw her stop at one photo, staring at it.

Looking up from the photo and seeing Roy staring at her, she showed him the picture and almost chucked at seeing him pale even more. It was of Hawkeye as a child, smiling widely at the camera, eyes carrying a wild look, holding her gun. It would be a nice Kodak moment if she was not covered from head to toe in blood. Roy looked at Riza and saw the same smile on her, thankfully not covered in blood.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kill them?"

Riza laughed and shrugged a bit, "You know…I still don't know why. I think my head just told me to do it. I know what you're thinking. I am a crazy murderer. Well, you know that its what the military wanted. That's why I am alive, and of course to be the fearless body guard to the best alchemist in the military."

Riza climbed the lockers and stopped inches away from his face. "I guess you could say…I did what I felt like doing." She leaned into him and kissed him. Smiling, Riza Hawkeye jumped off the lockers and picked up the rest of the report and walked out of the room, leaving Roy even more traumatized then when Hughes would leave him after he showed him his millions of pictures from that weekend.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please. Later  
Lt. Hawkeye


End file.
